This invention relates to the formation of porous bodies and in particular to a method of manufacturing such bodies from particulate material. By porous, we mean a body having interstices or pores of unspecified size and occupied by gaseous matter, said interstices or pores being surrounded by solid constituents of the body. The method is particularly suitable for the manufacture of metallic porous bodies, but is not restricted to such.